


Moonlight Blues

by ummmmm



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Post-Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), This was supposed to be hurt/comfort but i wrote it at 3am and it magically turned to crack, jim is a food snob, strickler tries to be hip and supportive and is mocked by the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummmmm/pseuds/ummmmm
Summary: Jim and friends are crestfallen to learn that his transformation back to humanity might be less permanent than they assumed.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Moonlight Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the night Wizards ends 
> 
> Also~ i wrote this on my phone waaay past my bedtime plz lmk if there are any mistakes!!! thankssss❤️

Claire flopped down on her bed with a sigh of relief. How long had it been since she had slept in a real bed? With real sheets? The knots in her spine that even Jim's amazing backrubs couldn't fully ease started to loosen as she drifted into what promised to be the most restful sleep of her entire life.

Her phone rang. And it was Jim's ringtone.

She contemplated not answering for half a second, before remembering that they had decided to take the evening apart to reunite with their families. There was no way that Jim would cross boundaries like that unless it was something super important. She answered the call.

"Ey Jim, wassit?" Claire asked, attempting to blink the fuzziness of half-sleep from her brain.

"Oh no, I woke you up! Uh, actually it's fine. It can wait until morning. Don't worry. Love you, get some rest." He hung up. Claire squinted at the phone, her mental alarm bells ringing. Jim had sounded _upset_ , like he was about to cry, or had just stopped. And _don't worry_? The only reason he would say something like that was if there was something she should definitely worry about. She squinted at the phone harder. Should she call him back? Jim had gotten better at accepting help, but it was still like pulling teeth for anything less than an immediately or life or death situation. She pulled on a shirt and sweatpants over her pajamas and sent a text.

_hey u sounded really upset. omw_

Jim replied almost immediately.

_i don't think anything will change by morning, really im fine. pls go back to sleep_

_no_ ❤️ 

_ilu_ ❤️ _but really, it's fine ill just go find blinky_

_jim, the more u say its fine the less i believe u. pls wait for me? i won't be able to sleep until i know ur ok and i don't want to run all over town looking for u looking for blinky:(_

_ok, but just to warn u, me being human again might have been less permanent than we assumed_

_what??? do you mind if I call douxie? he knows more about magic_

_oh good idea. sorry im sort of panicking, i should have called him and let u sleep_

_no im glad u called me! don't worry we'll figure this out together. have u called tobes yet? im sure he'll want to help too_

_ok, ill call him. thanks, i don't know what i would do without u_ ❤️❤️❤️

_ilu_ ❤️❤️❤️❤️

_ilu see u soon_ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Claire shoved down the horror rising in her throat as she dialed Douxie's number. She jammed the phone in between her ear and her shoulder and eased open the window. She was halfway across the roof when Douxie finally picked up.

"Hey Douxie, something's wrong with Jim. Are you free? Also do you know now where Jim's house is?"

******************

Claire jogged up to the house. Nothing seemed... exploded, so that was good. Jim had sounded very much himself on the phone, she reminded herself firmly. But if he was having some sort of magical relapse, he might relapse into that awful, mind controlled state. Her grip on her phone tightened. She didn't know if her heart could take seeing Jim suffer like that again. _Why is it always him_? 

The house was almost eerily quiet in the soft night. Her footsteps were a cacophony against the gentle chirping of insects. 

"And what are you doing here so late, Miss Nuñez?" A familiar voice growled.

Claire screamed and threw her phone in panic. 

And winced as her phone bounced off Mr. Strickler's face. He caught the phone with one hand, giving it back to her with a sigh and a slight frown. "Just tell me you two are using protection, alright?"

"I… what?" Claire blinked. "Wh- NO! That's NOT-" 

A figure wrapped in blankets suddenly jumped down from the roof. "Claire! You made it!" He looked from her to Strickler. "Um. Is he bothering you?"

"Jim! Are you alright?" She crushed him in a hug. "Oh, don't worry. That was…just a weird misunderstanding." 

"Oh, ok. You sure? You sounded pretty upset…" He asked, side-eyeing Strickler.

"It's _really_ fine." Claire asserted.

Strickler cleared his throat softly. "I don't mean to interrupt Jim, but, why are you a troll again?" His eyes softened. "Were you using a glamour mask to keep Barbara from worrying?"

Jim and Claire shared a glance. "No. I was really cured." Jim grimaced. "Until I took a nap and I turned back, anyway." He looked away, his voice twisting, "I guess it was just a one day thing." 

"If you could change back for one day, then there is definitely a way to change you back for good. We still never figured out what that potion Blinky took turned out to be." Claire soothed.

"But what if when I sleep again, it gets… even worse?" Jim asked. "That other form, it _really_ hurt. Not just when I was transforming, but the whole time. I couldn't even think. I think that's why I couldn't fight that awful spell very well. I don't think I can live like that." He added softly.

"We'll find a way." Claire said firmly, cupping his cheek with her hand. "We won't let it get that bad ever again."

Jim untensed, "Thanks. Oh yeah, Toby's inside already. I think he's making popcorn."

Strickler frowned. "Wait, Tobias is here? How did I miss him coming?" 

Jim blinked, "Well, he probably used the tunnels." 

"The what."

"The tunnels? You saw them? When Angor was attacking, right?" Jim watched him with incredulity.

"Wait you never fixed the _Giant Gaping Hole_ in the basement? What did you spend all the money I sent you for repairs on???"

"I fixed them! I just added a door so Blinky could still visit in the daytime without getting trapped!" Jim replied indignantly. "How did you never notice the giant, Aaarrrgghh!! sized door in the basement?"

"Why would I go in the basement?" Strickler replied, bemused.

"That's where the laundry is?" Jim said, confused. His eyes widened suddenly. "When was. When was the last time you washed that loincloth thing."

"Trolls don't sweat, as I'm sure you know by now." Strickler rolled his eyes. "Unless it's dirty, washing just wastes time and causes more wear and tear. Did _you_ wash the armor you wore for months as a troll?" 

Jim stared at him in horror. "That was _magical armor_. But yes, every single day."

"He totally did." Claire confirmed, trying very hard not to look at Strickler's loincloth. "Merlin made fun of him for it."

"Fresh clothes are important for mental health." Jim stated. "Also, _wear and tear_? If your loincloth is what you consider clothes in good condition, I don't know what to tell you. It looks like it's about to disintegrate."

"Which is _why_ I don't wash it unless it gets dirty. It's comfy. They don't make clothes like this anymore." Strickler sniffed.

"Thank god." Claire muttered.

"Is my mom ok with this? Does she know?" Jim sputtered. "I mean, she's a doctor, she can get really intense about hygiene. How is she even attracted to a man who runs around in a loincloth. A _dirty_ loincloth. I thought she liked you when you were a hoity-toity British history buff in a fancy suit, not… _George of the Darklands_."

"If it was dirty I'd wash it! It's not! Also I'll have you know that Barbara finds my loincloth-"

Jim screeched as his brain refused to process any more words.

A flash of blue light dropkicked Strickler into a tree.

"Are you guys alright?" Douxie asked. "I came as soon as I could! Why was that troll attacking you? I heard Jim scream?" 

"Oh, Douxie." Claire blinked. "That's just Strickler, he wasn't attacking us. He's dating Jim's mom." 

Douxie's eyes widened. "OH." He turned to Strickler. "Sir, I'm so sorry for the-" 

"Don't apologise to him." Claire interrupted. "He deserved it."

"Ok." Douxie shrugged. 

"I WAS TRYING TO BE SUPPORTIVE." said Strickler. 

"SUPPORT US BY WEARING PANTS." replied Claire.

"That you WASH." Jim added. "Actually, I'll wash them. I don't trust you anymore."

"James, I notice you currently aren't wearing pants." Strickler said, pointing triumphantly at Jim's hypocritical blanket-toga.

"My pants exploded!" Jim gasped. "It's not my fault I got rid of all my troll-sized clothes today! Also, technically I'm still wearing them. What's left of them. I'm going to have to cut them off. What's your excuse."

"I'm just saying, those in glass castles-"

"Um." Douxie interrupted. "Not that I'm against wearing pants. But. Don't we have something more important to figure out?"

"Oh." said Jim. "Right."

They walked into the house. Toby sat in the dining room with a bowl of popcorn, along with a bowl of socks.

"Wow." Toby said. "Took you guys long enough. The frozen pizza's almost done."

"Frozen pizza?" asked Jim, vaguely confused and offended.

Toby looked slightly guilty. "Oh… right. You took a nap before dinner. You still haven't seen the changes in the kitchen. Sorry, buddy, I tried to stop them, but they didn't know when you would come back, if ever, and-"

"Changes?" Jim parroted. "In the _kitchen_?" He ran into the other room and shuffled around the kitchen. "NOOOO!" He slunk back and flopped in a chair. 

"How could you, Strickler? It's all just… baby food and... _instant meals_. There's no way Mom's been getting proper nutrition. Shouldn't you be able to cook after like, _900_ _years on the planet_?"

"Well," Douxie hedged.

"I'm no good at following recipes! I have to be able to taste things to cook!" Strickler replied indignantly. "Also don't have time! I help take care of 600 missing children all day."

"Don't worry, Jim. You'll get the kitchen back to normal in no time." Toby soothed, patting Jim on the arm. Claire nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Can we." Douxie sighed. "Can we please focus on the real problem, here? We need to figure out if there is an emergency, or if we can figure this out tomorrow, when I have gotten sleep."

Jim sat up. "Sorry, Douxie. I'll behave."

"Oh, gross. You don't have to talk to me like you would to Merlin." Douxie stuck out his tongue. "I just want to help. If it's not an emergency, I'll think better after sleep. Also Archie will be back by then."

Claire frowned. "Hey, where's Archie, anyway?" 

"Oh, he's checking to see if his dad can think of anything causing Jim to revert to troll-form."

"Aw, that's so sweet. We'll have to get him some thank you tuna." 

Douxie smiled. "He'd like that. Anyway, Jim. Exactly how and when did you change back into a troll? It might be important. Did you feel anything weird?"

Jim frowned. "Well, I got really tired after I got home and got to talk to Mom, but I thought that it was just from all the crazy stuff that just happened. So I took a nap, and I woke up like this. I think I fell asleep around 5pm and I woke up at, um," he looked at his phone. "2:30am?"

"You called me at 12," supplied Claire.

"Wait, have we really been talking for three hours then?" asked Jim.

"Yes." Douxie and Toby replied in unison.

A ding sounded from the kitchen. 

"Oh! The pizza!" Toby jogged into the kitchen.

"Frozen pizza is not real pizza." Jim sulked. "I can't believe the freezer had _frozen pizzas_."

A knocking came from the basement. 

"Hey- I think that's Blinky and Aaarrrgghh!!." Toby said as he set down the pizza. "I'll go let them in."

"Young Atlas, please." Strickler huffed. "Just get over the pizzas. It's not that big of a deal."

"Of course you'd think that." Jim muttered. "You _choose_ to wear tattered loincloths. I can't believe I ever looked up to you."

"Oh? You admit you looked up to me?" Strickler's eyes gleamed with a bastardous light. 

Jim glared at him. "Well. Yeah. That's why it hurt so much when you tried to murder-"

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh!! burst up from the basement. "Master Jim! We heard what happened and we've been so worried!" Blinky 

"JIM OKAY???" Aaarrrgghh!! bellowed.

"I'm ok right now, Aaarrrgghh!!, don't worry." Jim replied with a fond smile. 

"OHHH, GOOD." Aaarrrgghh!! replied. He tipped the basket of socks into his mouth, along with the basket, and munched happily.

"We're trying to figure out how much of an emergency this is. Or like. The basics of what is happening." Jim explained to Blinky.

Blinky sighed, "We've lost so many books, I doubt they would have helped in this particular case, but. So much knowledge, simply lost forever. It's a tragedy."

"So many knowledgeable people as well." Douxie added, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Wow." Claire chewed unhappily. "I've _really_ gotten used to Jim's cooking. This is like cardboard with rubber on it that once dreamed of being a pizza."

"I think the main problem is-" Douxie said in between bites of terrible pizza, "I'm not sure any of us even understand how Jim even turned human again in the first place. So where do we even start with changing him back, or even diagnosing what is happening, and why he turned into a troll again. Or even, if he'll turn back even further next time he sleeps."

A deep silence crept over the table.

"So, there's… not much hope, huh." Toby sighed, idly stacking popcorn on his slice of pizza. "This is so not awesome-sauce."

"I think there is a pretty good case for hope. After all, he was seemingly completely human again just hours ago. It just- might take a while to figure stuff out. This is pretty uncharted territory."

"Not to mention, Blinky turned into a human for a while, and he is a full troll. Jim is originally human and only half troll, so it should, theoretically, be easier to turn him human. Hopefully permanently." Claire mused.

"That's right! We will have to make a trip to Gato to see if he has any information on the potion he had." Blinky exclaimed.

"I'll pack the burritos!" Toby volunteered, slightly too excited.

"In the meantime, I think we should figure out exactly how much Jim has reverted to troll form." Blinky stated, "I think the easiest thing to test would be UV sensitivity. I think I saw some lights in the basement we could use. It may be quite a risk, especially if you are more sensitive to UV light after being turned to stone, not to mention missing your armor. But it might be a good starting baseline, if you want to try."

"Not really," Jim grimaced. "But if it helps, absolutely."

Douxie took a deep breath. "It… might. It also might not. If you aren't sensitive to UV anymore, it might be a good sign. Or at least, you would be able to enjoy the sunlight without fear until we manage to fix this."

"I'll do it." Jim decided. "Better to have more information than less with something like this, I'm guessing." He got up to follow Blinky into the basement.

"Good luck," Claire almost whispered to him. "Don't overdo it."

"I'll be back before you know it," He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "And hopefully with good news." She watched him until he was out of sight.

"So. Aaarrrgghh!!." Strickler broke the silence. "You think pants are overrated, right?"

Claire groaned.

"PANTS SEXY."

Toby clapped his hands over his ears. "I am exiting this conversation." He stated a little too loudly. "I am no longer comprehending words."

Strickler scoffed. "You're just saying that because Blinky wears pants."

"I _LIKE_ BLINKY."

"Bye, Jim! You're probably still sleeping, but I've got to go to work!" Barbara called as she walked down the stairs. Everyone froze. Barbara froze. "Oh, hey everyone, you're up early, is Jim up too? I wanted to say goodbye, but I didn't want to wake him up. He's been such a light sleeper lately."

"Wait, Dr. L." Toby started. "You've been here the whole time?"

"Yep."

"Did we… wake you up?"

"Oh no honey, you're fine. I just woke up for work."

"Oh. That's good!" Toby gave her a thumbs up. Barbara returned it.

A muffled yep rose from the basement along with a muffled " _Sorry, Master Jim_!" 

Barbara smiled. "I guess Jim is awake then. I'll say hi really quick before I leave."

"Uh, Miss Jim's Mom," Douxie started at the same time that Toby said, "Well, Dr. L, please don't freak out-" and Claire said, "So it might not be as bad as it looks, but-" and Strickler said, "The reason we have all been up all night is-"

Barbara frowned with suspicion. "Wait, hold on. One at a time. Are you kids hiding something from me again?" Her eyes narrowed. "Walter, what's going on?"

Strickler's throat shriveled into his spine. "I'm so sorry, Barbara, but last night around one in the morning, we found out that-"

The basement door opened. Jim walked out nursing his hand. "Well, looks like I'm violently allergic to UV lights aga-."

"Jim?" Barbara asked, her voice trembling. "What happened, what's going on? I thought-" She ran down the stairs and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh Jim, what happened?"

"I... don't know, Mom. I thought- we all assumed- that I was cured. That I was human again. But- I'm sorry. I don't know."

Barbara sniffed softly and held him tighter.

"Don't cry, Dr. L," Toby begged. "We'll find a way to fix it. If he can turn human again for a day there's got to be a way to make it permanent. We just have to find it."

"Right. You're right, Toby, thank you. I'm going to call in sick today."

Jim's eyes widened. "Mom, you don't have to-"

"The fact that you even thought to say that means I've let you let you take care of me for far too long." Barbara interrupted firmly. "Let me help take care of you. You're my little boy."

Jim giggled and rested his head on hers. "Little?" 

"Yep. You're still my tiny little boy." She let him out of her hug. "And you always will be."

"But Mom, you already work so hard, you don't need to take care of me. And I _like_ helping you."

"Well we both have jobs, my job doesn't regularly put me in the hospital-"

"I mean, _technically_ -"

"And I'm your _mother_ , Jim. I know you're independent, but I should never have treated you like an adult, or a roommate. You're just a kid. You carried too much responsibility in this house, even before you became the Trollhunter. So much so that I didn't notice a change until far later than I should have. You won't change my mind on this. And," she grew a decidedly wicked grin, "if you really think I'm working too hard you should be celebrating that fact that I'm taking the day off."

Jim threw his hands up with a wry smile. "Fine! Fine, you win, take the day off. But I'm still taking over cooking, apparently all you've eaten since I left is frozen pizzas."

"That's not true!" Barbara laughed, "I also ate ramen."

"That's _worse_!" Jim exclaimed, stalking into the kitchen. "I'm making you eat something with fresh veggies right now before you keel over from scurvy." Several draws opened and shut. "Wait, crap, there's still nothing in here."

Claire laughed, then looked at the window and frowned. "Aw, sun's coming up soon. I'll go shut the blinds." Claire got up and headed for the windows. 

Jim poked his head over the partition separating the kitchen from the dining room as the first rays of day warmed the dark sky. "Um, so if I wrote down some groceries that I need in here, would anyone-"

Jim vanished behind the partition with a heavy thump.

"Jim!" Everyone(™) yelled. They raced over to the kitchen.

Jim lay on the floor, sleeping. Human. Barbara immediately checked to make sure he didn't have a concussion. Jim blinked groggily.

"He's aliiiiiiiivvve!" Toby yelled. "Riiiiise my Jimboooo~"

"What happened?" Jim asked blearily, "Did I just pass out?"

"Yeah, but you're human again!" said Claire. "Look at your hands!"

He gasped as he stared at his hands. "But how? Was it the UV flashlight?"

Douxie bit his lip, "We'll have to make sure of the next few days, but, your transformation might follow the sun."

"You mean human in the day, troll at night?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. _Maybe_. It's just a hunch."

Toby gasped. "Jim you're like Shrek!"

"No." Claire corrected. "He'd be like Fiona."

"Claire, you're dating him so that means you're Shrek." Toby replied.

Claire scowled. "That means you're Donkey, you know."

Toby mulled it over, one hand on his chin. "Yep, I can live with that."

Jim burst out laughing. "Let's go get some stuff to make omletes." 

"Yeah!" cried Toby. "Dude, I missed your omletes almost as much as I missed you."

"Only if you let me crash on your couch afterwards." Douxie replies.

Jim smiled. "My couch is your couch."


End file.
